


Lemon squares

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Meeting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble of the wordsshoulder,hangandbake.





	Lemon squares

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble for the challenge on mine and [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin)'s [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) blog on tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/170692935142).

Derek hung his head tiredly as he walked into the coffee shop. He needed caffeine and sugar to survive the day, court was awful.

”How can I help you?” a chipper voice asked, and he looked up to see the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

”Uuh,” he said and awkwardly rubbed his shoulder. 

“Coffee?” the man asked and Derek’s cheeks heated up and he looked away.

“Please,” he squeaked and cleared his throat. “A latte, big. And...”

“We have freshly baked lemon squares, they’re popular?”

“Okay, yes please, thank you..?”

“Stiles,” the man said with a beaming smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
